Mystery of Tomato Garden
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Apa yang membuat Sasuke si maniak tomat itu menjadi takut setengah mati pada tanaman nggak jelas gendernya itu? NaruSasu forever,RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Mystery of Tomato Garden.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Mystery and Horror ada Humornya dikit.

Rating:T+

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,OC,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

Hai...!,saya kembali dengan fic bertemakan Horror...*khi...khi...khi...

Maaf kalau horrornya nggak berasa,maklum masih coba-coba

Yosh...Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Hari ini kantin lebih ramai dari biasanya,entah apa ada makanan jenis baru yang lezat atau ada hal lain,ini membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja memasuki kantin berdecak kesal,ia melihat ada satu tempat kosong dan dengan cepat menduduki bangku tunggal itu.

"Jus tomat satu"ujarnya pada salah satu penjual yang berada di kantin.

"Ya,tunggu sebentar...!"seru penjual itu lalu dengan cepat membuatkan satu jus,sang penjual segera mengantarkan jus itu ke meja pemuda yang tengah menunggu dengan gusar.

Tanpa banyak omong ia langsung meminum jus tomat kesukaannya,sejak kecil pemuda yang dikenal bernama Sasuke ini sangat menggemari benda nggak jelas gendernya sampai-sampai bermimpi mempunyai ladang tomat yang luas dibelakang,asyik-asyiknya meminum jus tomatnya,ia atau bahkan seluruh penghuni Konoha High School dikagetkan oleh suara yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari speaker sekolah.

"BAGI YANG MERASA NAMANYA UCHIHA SASUKE SEGERA TEMUI UZUMAKI NARUTO DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH,SEKALI LAGI BAGI YANG MERASA NAMANYA UCHIHA SASUKE SEGERA TEMUI UZUMAKI NARUTO DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH,TERIMA KASIH..!"

Ngging...!

Semua orang diseluruh sekolah serentak menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan mereka.

'Si dobe itu...'geram Sasuke lalu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kantin tidak lupa meninggalkan uang pembayaran di mejanya tadi.

Sasuke benar-benar malu sekaligus kesal saat mendengar bisik-bisik siswi-siswi yang membicarakannya akibat panggilan tak resmi untuk dirinya dari orang terbodoh yang pernah ia temui.'Awas saja si dobe no baka itu,memalukan'batinnya,Sasuke berlari menuju tempat yang dituju dan ia benar-benar kesal saat melihat halaman belakang sekolah tidak ada bocah duren yang memanggilnya tadi.

Ia ingin berbalik pergi tetapi sesuatu menghalanginya membalikkan badannya,ia telah terperangkap"Konichiwa Suke-Chan...maaf tiba-tiba aku memanggilmu lewar speaker sekolah..he..he...he...maafkan aku."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu,dengarkan aku dulu dong...ada hal yang penting yang ingin aku katakan,ada pertemuan OSIS dan kau tidak mengikutinya,tidak kau sekali..."ujar pemuda blonde itu lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak Sasuke.

"Aku malas,cepat lepaskan dekapanmu lalu katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku"balas Sasuke malas lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan si Blonde terhadap dirinya.

Dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke lalu membalik tubuh pemuda itu kearahnya."Ini soal kegiatan yang akan siswa dan siswi lakukan setelah ulangan tengah semester dan juga perayaan hari terakhir kita menjadi anggota OSIS di SMA"ujar pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu pada Sasuke yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau mengadakan kegiatan apa,ketua OSIS?"tanya Sasuke meledek,memang benar kalau pemuda bertampang bodoh dihadapannya adalah ketua OSIS di KHS.

"Um...berkemah dikebun mungkin...dipinggiran Konoha bukannya ada perkebunan teh dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan lainnya,lagi pula disana juga ada perkebunan tomat kan?,kau menyetujui usulanku kan?"pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas,ia yakin kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan...

"Terserah padamu lah...aku menurut saja..."

"Yippi...!,nah karena kau tidak mengikuti pertemuan tadi aku menugaskanmu untuk memberi laporan tentang kegiatan ini kepada Kepala Sekolah bin galak bin rese' itu,Ok aku pergi dulu ya Suke-Chan...nanti aku akan menunggu didepan kelasmu...!"seru Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan taman setelah melihat wajah ingin protes Sasuke.

"Kepsek nya kan Nenekmu sendiri baka...!"

"Oh perkebunan itu ya...kebetulan pemiliknya adalah temanku,baiklah aku menyetujui rencana ini,aku juga akan menyuruh para guru untuk merapatkan rencana OSIS"ujar Tsunade lalu menandatanganni surat pernyataan kalau ia menyutujui akan dilaksanakannya liburan di perkebunan akhir pekan ini.

"Arigatou Gonzaimasu Tsunade-sama,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"pamit Sasuke setelah ia menerima map berisi surat-surat itu ia melangkah keluar sebelum ber-Swetdrop ria saat mendengar perkataan senseinya itu.

"Panggil aku Obaa-san...kau itu calon istrinya Naruto...jangan sungkan-sungkan..hik..."

'Jiah...dia mulai mabuk...lalu apa-apaan coba calon istri si bodoh itu!'batinnya miris lalu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan,ia telah membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan setiba di perkebunan nanti.'Perkebunan tomat...pasti banyak tomat-tomat segar,kenapa aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti itu di Konoha yang panas ini?,kalau aku tahu sedari awal,aku bakalan rutin mengunjunginya setiap minggu'batinnya berbunga-bunga.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bergegas menuju kelasnya saat ia mendengar suara bunyi bel masuk kelas telah berkumandang ?

"Bagaiamana?,apa Baa-Chan menyetujuinya?"

"Iya tetapi Kepsek harus merapatkan dahulu dengan para guru."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran kendaraan tempat mobil Naruto diparkirkan.

"Sas...kau saja ya yang menyetir sampai rumahmu,aku lagi capek nih..."ujar Naruto sempoyongan lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan ketus.

"Tahu begini aku naik kereta aja."

"Ayolah sekali-kali kau yang menyetir"balas Naruto riang lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah kemudi atau disebelahnya Sasuke.

"Hn"tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung mengemudikan mobil hitam itu dengan santai.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi mendatangi perkebunan itu,waktu kecil nenekku selalu mengajakku kesana,kebetulan perkebunan itu milik Ero-sennin sahabatnya nenekku"Ah..Sasuke jadi ingat dengan perkataan orang paling dihormati di sekolahnya itu.

"_Panggil aku Obaa-san...kau itu calon istrinya Naruto...jangan sungkan-sungkan..hik..."_

Seketika wajahnya memerah saat mengingat perkataan yang itu dan sayangnya Naruto tidak melihat itu semua karena ia sibuk memandangi jalanan dari luar jendela.

"Saat aku kesana sedang musim-musimnya memanen tomat,kau tahu ukurannya gede-gede warnanya muerah banget semerah rambut Kaasan,aku jamin kau pasti puas setelah memakan tomat-tomat itu,aku yang nggak suka tomat aja nambah-nambah terus"ujar Naruto menggoda Sasuke dan yah pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar tergoda.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu dobe,Kau...kau membuatku terangsang...cih..!"balas Sasuke lalu memandang jalanan didepannya dengan muka kusut.

"Terangsang..?,tenang aja teme nanti malam kita cari hotel,aku bisa memua-"

Ctakkk...!

"Ow...apa-apaan kau teme...!"teriak Naruto lalu mengelus jidatnya yang terkena jitakan maut ala Sasuke.

"Maksuku terangsang untuk segera memakan tomat-tomat itu bodoh...!,kau itu benar-benar mesum dobe...!"

"Aku kan cuma..bla..bla..bla..."menghiraukan ucapan Naruto pikirannya sibuk melayang ke perkebunan tomat yang kata pemuda pirang tomat yang dihasilkan enak-enak itu. tiba-tiba saja bayangan sesuatu mampir diotaknya.

Kabut.

Gubuk.

Darah.

"Awas Sasuke...!"seruan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya,ia dengan segera menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan truk yang hampir di tabrak olehnya telah melaju dengan normal kembali.

"Ka-Kau...Teme makanya jangan asyik ngelamun dong...untung saja kita nggak jadi mati..!"omel Naruto lalu kembali menormalkan detak jantungnya yang hampir copot tadi.

"Maaf..."suara lirihan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah telah membentak Sasuke,ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar.

"Duduklah disini,biar aku saja yang -tiba kau begitu kacau padahal tadi baik-baik saja,kau sakit?"tanya Naruto cemas dan Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

'Tadi itu apa..?'batin Sasuke tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Review ya

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery of Tomato Garden.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Mystery and Horror ada Humornya dikit.

Rating:T+

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,OC,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan selama satu minggu disana,oh aku juga membawakanmu obat-obatan,kalau kau sudah mulai merasa flu cepat-cepat minum obat ini,kau harus segera mengobati lukamu saat kau terjatuh,bawa betadin dan handsaplas disakumu terus bawa juga minyak kayu putih..bla..bla..bla..."Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sibuk sendiri.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Nii...jangan berlebihan.."balasnya sedikit kesal akan sikap over protective kakaknya.

Itachi memandang sengit adiknya,"Kalau Nii-san tidak ada meeting seminggu terakhir,aku akan ikut denganmu tahu aku tidak pernah melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku kan?"wajah Itachi yang semula marah berubah sedih.

Sasuke mengerti itu semua Itachi lakukan hanya untuk dirinya,ia berjalan menghampiri Itachi,"Maafkan aku..."ujarnya merasa bersalah.

Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku juga salah,aku tahu kau sudah besar sudah bisa jaga diri sendiri,kau tahu Nii-san terlalu menyayangimu melebihi apapun"ujarnya lembut.

"Aku sudah membawakan semua kebutuhanmu disana,saat kau pulang nanti Nii-san janji akan membelikanmu gitar listrik yang baru"lanjutnya.

"Eh beneran nih?"tanya Sasuke tak percaya,pasalnya selama ini yang ia punya hanyalah gitar biasa yang senar-senarnya pun sudah mulai putus.

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,ia yang sekarang telah mempunyai cukup uang untuk membelikan gitar listrik untuk adiknya berkat jabatannya sebagai wakil direktur Akatsuki.

Sasuke sangat bersemangat,akan berlibur dengan ehemkekasihehem tercinta,mengunjungi kebun tomat yang kata Naruto buahnya segar-segar,lalu finalnya ia akan mendapat gitar baru.

'Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar'batinnya lalu mengambil tas gedenya,"Aku berangkat dulu ya Itachi Nii...!"serunya lalu setelah menyalimi kakaknya-Sasuke kan adik baik- ia langsung saja ngeloyor pergi.

"Eh kamu kesekolah sama siapa?"tanya Itachi dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawabannya karena sang adik telah menghilang bak ditelan angin.

"Aku harus bisa mempercayai Sasuke kalau dia akan baik-baik saja disana,harus!"tekad Itachi lalu ia pun kembali kekamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

()()()()()()()()()

Rombongan bus-bus pariwisata tekah berjejeran didepan jalan Konoha High School disana,bus berjumlah sembilan,memang demi kenyamanan siswanya pihak sekolah sengaja menempatkan satu kelas untuk satu bus.

"Untung saja kita sekelas ya teme!"seru Naruto lalu bersama Sasuke ia memasuki bus super bersih itu.

"Hn"balas Sasuke sekenanya lalu mengikuti Naruto duduk dikanan pojok,"Aku sebelah kiri"ujarnya datar.

"Eh tapi aku juga pingin duduk di bangku sebelah kiri"protes Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke segera mencari tempat duduk yang lain.

"Iya...iya...kamu duduk disebelah kiri..."ujar Naruto akhirnya,Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto,"Nanti saat pulang gantian aku yang dekat jendela"lanjutnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya lalu menyungginggkan senyum mengejek,"Iya...iya...dobe-kun..."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya ber swetdropria,memang dia senang sih dipanggil dengan embel-embel –kun oleh orang macam Sasuke tetapi kenapa harus DOBE sih yang dikasih embel-embel?

Setelah memastikan semuanya telah siap,bus bernomer 2 -karena ditempati kelas 12-B - mulai berjalan,perjalanan dari pusat Konoha hingga kepelosok desa membutuhkan 1 jam perjalanan,benar-benar lama.

"Hoam...aku ngantuk badai nih...tetapi sayang banget kalau tidur,Sasuke gimana kalau kita main kartu?,aku bawa kartu re- jiahhh...si ayam ini udah tidur duluan lagi..."Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Hey kita sudah mau nyampek tuh,wihhh udaranya sejuk bener...!"

"Iya...iya...berasa habis mandi...aku betah deh kalau tinggal disini.."

Semunya berseru kagum atas pemandangan yang mereka lihat,maklum anak kota jarang banget ke desa.

"Teme...teme...sudah mau sampai nih...bangun gih..."Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan pundak kekasihnya yanh tertidur sangat pulas itu.

'**Sasuke-kun...okaeri...'**

Suara desisan menyeramkan itu membuat Sasuke terbangun,ia menolehkan kepalanya liar mencari sumber suara menyeramkan itu.

"Kau ya dobe?!"tuding Sasuke,ia kaget sendiri mendengar suaranya yang bergetar,entah karena kedinginan,marah atau takut?

"Aku kenapa?"tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Halah jangan banyak alasan...sudahlah jangan menakut-nakutiku...kau menyebalkan!"balas sang Uchiha bungsu itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain yang pentung tidak melihat Naruto.

"Siapa yang menakut-nakutimu sih?!,aku cuma membangunkanmu karena kita sudah mau sampai dan lihat pemandangan indah dipinggir jalan itu...seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau membangunkanmu!"sungut Naruto ikut-ikutan kesal.

'Benar juga...suaranya dobe kan cempreng kayak piring pecah,tetapi kalau bukan dia lalu siapa...?'batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya,ia jadi merinding sendiri setelah dibisiki suara menyeramkan yang menyambut kedatangannya di perkebunan terbesar di Konoha itu.

Naruto menutup jendela disampingnya lalu memakai jacket tebalnya"Kayaknya mau hujan nih...kabutnya tebel banget..brrrr dingin..."

Perasaan Sasuke semakin tidak karuan karena adanya kabut,ia memeluk tas ranselnya erat mencoba menahan sesuatu yang jarang ia alami selama ini...

Ketakutan..

Tanjakan yang cukup tinggi berada didepan mata,ditambah lagi dengan kabut yang tebal membuat sang supir bus harus ekstra hati-hati untuk mengendarai kendaraannya.

"Kita sudah melewati jalur tengkoraknya kok teme...sudah jangan takut..."

What?!,kenapa Naruto bisa tahu kalau Sasuke menderita sesuatu yang bernama ketakutan?!

"Kau mencengkram tasmu terlalu erat dan keringat yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dipelipismu,aku tahu kalau kau aku juga merasakannya kok..."jawab Naruto seakan ia mengerti maksud Sasuke memandangnya,pemuda berambut hitam itu menggenggam tangannya erat,mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kita pasti akan bersenang-senang disana...aku berjanji,kau mau berjanji kan?"

"Hn"Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto darinya.

10 menit kemudia,seluruh siswa berbindong-bondong keluar dari dalam bus,menikmati suasana indah yang terpampang nyata didepan mereka,hamparan perkebunan berbagai jenis tanaman dataran tersedia disana,termasuk...

Tomat.

"Sasu-teme..kita dengarkan dulu intruksi sensei...jangan ngeluyur duluan..."Naruto menarik jaket milik Sasuke,mencegah sang pemilik jaket pergi duluan.

"Hn..."Sasuke hanya pasrah lalu mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju ke lapangan yang berada disekitar perkebunan itu.

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan yang gurunya bicarakan,Sasuke sibuk mencari letak perkebunan tomat dengan lirikan matanya,ia tersenyum puas saat telah mendapati objek yang ia cari sedikit jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya seluruh siswa kelas 12.

"Kalian baru boleh menjelajahi seluruh isi perkebunan ini besok,kalian istirahat dulu di penginapan,satu kamar harus diisi 4 orang,segera daftarkan anggota kalian di Asuma-sensei dan Kohaku-sensei..."jelas Tsunade.

"Kita cuma 2 orang teme...enaknya sama siapa ya...?"Naruto sibuk berpikir mencari 2 orang lainnya,Sasuke hanya cuek bebek sama orang yang akan satu kamar dengan dia,yang ia pikirkan hanya tomat dan tomat.

"Gabung saja sama kita berdua!"celetuk seseorang membuat pasangan paling cetar membahana se-KHS menolehkan wajahnya kepada pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tengah menggandeng pemuda berambut merah.

"Ya,biar aku yang akan melaporkan daftar anggota kepada Asuma-sensei..."balas pemuda berambut merah.

Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,"Ok..Neji,Gaara akan seruangan dengan kita setuju kan Sas-...loh kemana dia?"Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada disampingnya.

Neji menunjuk Sasuke di tempat yang agak sepi,ia seperti berbincang kepada seseorang.

"..Semua badanku masih utuh Nii...jangan terlalu khawatir,fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu.."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir padamu hah?,kau berada dialam bebas tanpa diriku...pokoknya setiap jam atau bahkan menit kau harus meneleponku atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang dari sana!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya,kakaknya ini penyakit brother compleks nya sudah memasuki stadium empat,dia kan juga ingin bebas seperti yang lainnya.

"Masih ada Naruto,sensei-senseiku dan teman-temanku...sudahlah Nii-san,jangan seperti ini..."ujar Sasuke mencoba membuat Itachi mengerti.

"Baiklah...baiklah...kau harus tahu kalau aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentangmu,jangan pernah jauh-jauh dari orang lain OK?,aku juga akan menelepon Naruto untuk menjagamu."

"Ya..terserah dirimu lah.."balas Sasuke malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Nii-san tutup dulu ya...ingat!,setiap jam kau harus meneleponku atau tidak aku akan menelepinmu duluan atau akau akan menye-"

"Iya...iya...ya sudah kalau begitu..Jaa Naa..."dan Sasuke dengan segera mematikan sambungan telepeonnya,ia lantas berjongkok untuk memperbaiki ikat tali sepatunya.

"Kakakmu ya?"

Tanpa melihat seseorang yang menanyainya,Sasuke hanya mengangguk begitu saja.

Dan saat ia kembali berdiri,Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat tidak melihat seseorang yang menanyainya tadi.

Kalau pun Naruto,ia bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu masih berbicang ria dengan Neji dan Gaara yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ini.

Ia juga tidak yakin kalau orang lain yang menanyainya karena tempat yang ia singgahi-belakang pohon besar- sama sekali tidak ada orang kecuali dirinya.

Lalu...siapakah yang menanyainya tadi?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Masih ada yang inget nggak sama fic yang satu ini?

Yang sudah baca,diharapkan untuk mereview fic buatanku ya

Arigatou...

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
